The present invention relates to a spectacle frame with detachable elements.
In the wide variety of spectacle frames currently known, it is known to provide fronts made of various plastic materials, wherein the lenses are applied by heating said front which, by deforming elastically, allows the insertion and thus the optimum locking of said lenses.
These known types of frame, however, have the problem that they do not allow the user to replace the lenses, and that breakage at any point of the front is necessarily followed by the complete replacement of the frame.
Metallic spectacle frames are furthermore known which are usually constituted by a bar with which containment profiles for lenses are associated or rigidly coupled; said profiles are interrupted at one point, where adapted tubes are in fact associated at their ends and allow to open or close the profiles and thus insert or remove the lenses by means of adapted screws.
Even these known frame types have problems: if the user wishes to replace a lens, he needs special tools, such as screwdrivers with a very narrow flat tip, and he is in any case unable to customize the frame in any way, since replacement of the front, and thus for example of the profiles, is not possible.